


Untrusting

by blinksgoil92



Category: Newsies (1992), Oliver! - Bart
Genre: Multi, Non-Graphic Violence, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2010-09-22
Updated: 2010-09-22
Packaged: 2017-10-12 02:30:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/119802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blinksgoil92/pseuds/blinksgoil92
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amber has an violent famous boyfriend in London, she moves to America to get away from him but can she really escape from The Artful Dodger?she is now untrusting of all of the male population can the Newsies help the through her troubles</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

I stepped on to the boat , my heart being torn apart, I was leaving my life in England with the love of my heart, the famous Dodger or the Artful Dodger so some of you. I should really explain why I'm leaving him. Well here goes, it all started when I was six , Fagin (you heard of him?) took me in , taught me to be a pick pocket like the others. I was just like the other boys, I would wrestled and mess about with the others. Dodger was my best friend ,we went every where together then about ten years ago this small boy called Oliver twist shows up and causes a mass of trouble. Fagin assigned Dodger to him , says he has to show him the ropes , anyway he turns out to be some rich toff's Grandson , Nancy ends up murdered ( she was like my mother , I loved her) by her husband Bill Sikes. Bill ends up hanging himself and Oliver gets a comfy mansion to live in. the police had found our hideout so we had to scatter. In the madness I got separated from Dodger so I left London , I got a job in Southampton for five years till eventually I ended up in London again . Just by chance or fate (whatever way you look at it) I meet Dodger again. He had taken over from Bill and he had changed , form a scrawny little pickpocket to a strong handsome , most feared man in the whole of London and apparently I had changed from a scrawny little girl to a scrawny woman. He told me he loved me and I loved him .

So here I am standing on a boat bound for America at the age of sixteen . Why? Because Dodger has taken up his predecessors love of violence. I wont let him beat me just because I wouldn't see things his way, Nancy lived with it and look what happened to her. I gave him a choice to stop beating me or lose me forever , he chose to stop beating me and broke it last night when he came home drunk last night acusing me of cheating . I left straight after he passed out . Now I have to look forward to my new live in America.


	2. Chapter 1

I stepped off the boat at Brooklyn; there was a huge crowd in the dock. There was one other boat there, on one of the empty docks a group of boys jumped in and out of the water and generally fooled around. I made my way to Manhattan. On the way I was stopped by one of the boys at the empty dock.

" hey , Doll were ya goin', ya wat at hang round wid us?" he had dirty blonde hair ,ice blue eyes and a walking stick stuck through his red suspenders.

"Hi, I'm goin to Manhattan and no I don't want to hang round with you or your friends" I said looking at him suspiciously

"see ya round then darlin' da names Spot Conlon, ya need any din just ask."

"Um well ya know of any jobs goin in Manhattan?"

"Why Hattan? Why not stay in Brooklyn, I know a lot of jobs here."  
" I'm not tough enough, I heard about Brooklyn on the boat." I started walking off.

"Hey, I don't know ya name." he shouted after me. I thought fast.

"Err Rebecca Smith." I called over my shoulder not even slowing down, I hurried over the bridge into Manhattan, first things first I had to get some food, only problem I only had 1 pound, 17 shillings and 6 pennies , hurried to the nearest police station, they could change my money for me couldn't they? I wandered in and headed for the desk.

"Excuse me mister?" a fat man peered over the desk

"Wat ya want street rat? Go back at da sidewalk and stop wasting police time.

"But I need at change me money." I put my purse on the table

"Change ya money? Why?"

"I've only got English money, mister" I muttered, I hate talking to men, snivelling worthless sperm donnas.

"Ya just got in from England, hey? Well I'll help ya out if ya help me out." I backed away as he was looking me up and down; he took my money off the table.

"Never"

"Well, I don't see any money ta change so get outta 'ere." he moved round the side of the desk. I snatched my money off the table and ran for it, out the door and down the street, I looked behind he and saw the dirty copper was chasing me shouting "the dirty little street rat stole some money from the station, thief, thief, catch her." I ran as fast as I could, twisting and turning through unknown streets, I swerved into a ally and out the other side, I turned to see if I could see anyone chasing me and ran into something solid and fell to the ground.

"Ow" I groaned as I hurriedly stood.

"Excuse me miss, ya ok? Why ya running, sorry ya ran inta me" a brown haired lanky boy with pink long johns said as he took his hat off, followed by his friend

"Fine, need to hide, coppers after me." I muttered more to myself

"Coppers?" the other boy with an eye patch asked

"Yes, police, dame dirty bastard tried to steal all my money." I looked behind me and saw the police; I instantly took off into a run leaving two slightly confused boys standing on the pavement or from now on sidewalk I suppose. Suddenly there were strong arms slowing me down and then dragging me into an ally. I struggled with all my might.

"Hey, hey we'se wont hoirt ya, we'se wanna help." I looked up and saw a brown leather eye patch inches away from my face. I felt breath on the back of my neck. Great I though, I'm standing in a tiny ally with two boys I don't know. Well done Amber, ya really did well this time.

"How do I know that" I spat quietly. Suddenly a whole crowd sprinted past headed by the fat copper. After I was sure they had gone I exited the ally wiping the grime off my patched skirt. "Um thanks." I muttered before I walked away.

"Miss, can we'se walk ya home? Make sure the bulls don't getcha." the boy with the patch asked. I stopped and turned around.

"You would like that wouldn't you, walk an innocent girl home then demand things for helping her." I spat then spat on the ground in front of them. "Anyway I don't have a house, last one I had I left a billion miles away two weeks ago." I started walking again.

"So where are ya from miss?" Pink boy asked. They walked either side of me down the street.

"London." I didn't want to tell them too much but basic details wouldn't hurt.

"That's in England right." patchy asked

"It is"

"When did ya leave?" Pink boy

"Two weeks ago, like I said."

"When ya arrive?" patchy

"Half an hour ago."

"Any where ta sleep? Work?"Patchy

"No, don't you two have something else to do?"

"No, we wanna help." Pink boy

"What you want in return?" I muttered

"nothing." patchy and pink boy at the same time

"Wat ya like at cleaning?" Pink boy

"Why?"

"The place we call home is run by this kind old man and he's rubbish at cleaning so I thought, ya need a job, we need a cleaner." patchy

"How many other boys?"

"Um it's full of them, Goils aint allowed ta be Newsies." Pink boy said

"Well, no thanks don't trust boys."

"Ya don't have ta trust us ta clean our lodgin' house." Patchy said

"I'll think about it."

"Well if ya change ya mind just ask for Blink, that's me or my friend Skittery." Patchy said.

"Thank you mister but I better get goin, find dinner ya know." I quickly hurried off before Blink could respond.

"Wats ya name miss." I ignored him and carried on down the street. I wandered round looking for some dinner. I still had my money but that was worth less at the moment as it was still in sterling. I decided that first thing I was going to do tomorrow morning was to find a bank and hope the men in there aren't like the police man. As I didn't have any money I used everything Bill, Fagin and Dodger taught me and pick-pocketed a couple of fat wallets, two gold watches and a squashed sandwich. I had to be grateful to them for something. After I finished my beef sandwiches I wandered round looking for a warm, dry place to sleep. I considered an ally but they were all cold and damp and not that safe. I passed a huge theatre but it had not closed yet so I passed it quickly and headed down the road. After five minutes I reached the train station. The porch was very inviting, there was a fire near the entrance and it was nice and dry. I lay down in a corner close to the fire and soon fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 2

The next day I rose early as I know from experience that the railway workers hate homeless children sleeping on their platform. My stomach growled like a ravenous bear so I made may way to the bank pocketing an apple and a few coins along the way. When I finally reached the bank it was closed, these Americans were lazy, I looked at the watch I pocketed yesterday and saw it was six thirty. Back in England the banks were opened exactly six O'clock not a minute later. I sat on the pavement while I waited for them. I pulled out the wallets I stole the day before and counted what was inside which was 10 dollars notes, 1 dime, a nickel and 9 pennies. By the time I was sure how much I had (Nancy taught me maths and she was taught by Fagin who taught himself, you get the picture) the bank was open so I straightened my skirt, stood up straight and walked in.

"Excuse me mister?"

"Yes Miss wat can i'se do for ya?"

"I arrived in America yesterday and I would like to change my money from sterling to dollars please."

"Where are your parents miss?"

"Dead mister, on the ship mister."

"oh I'm sorry youn' lady. How much money would ya like ta change?"

"1 pound, 17 bob and 6 pennies please mister."

"That's an alot miss. Ok give'm 'ere." I did as he said and he slid 77 and half dollars across the counter.

"Thanks mister." I quickly walked out of the building and set my mind to find a job. I told myself I was not going to steal from now on. I walked into shops asking if there were any free jobs but they all went the same. Either I was too young, not experienced enough or the wrong sex. At around lunch time my stomach was still growling so I paused my search and entered a cheap looking restaurant called Tibbys. As soon as I stepped in the sound hit me like a brick wall. The whole room was crammed with teenage boys some with stacks of papers on their laps. I found a table close to the door and quickly ordered. Before long a shadow fell over the table. I looked up and saw Blink and Skittery standing over me with one of their friends. He was blonde with glasses, my heart fluttered inside my chest before stilling its self as I reminded myself that I didn't know him and didn't care too. He could be exactly like Dodger or Bill.

"Yer hi." I squeaked I realized I was now trapped by the three teenagers.

"hey, how ya doin', found anywhere ta sleep? Or a job?" Blink asked flashing me with a magnificent smile.

"Erm, not exactly and I haven't found a job yet."

"Our offer still stands doll." Skittery added as they sat down opposite me.

"Don't call me doll, Skittery." I muttered.

"Hey she remembered me name!" He exclaimed "wat should I call ya?"

"Amber." I muttered before my brain could react.

"Dat's a nice name." Their friend said

"Oh dis is Dutchy."Skittery said

"Um nice to meet you." I muttered into the pork sandwich that just arrived

"Ya too." He grinned. "Wats dis offer dere talkin bout?"

"A maid for da lodgin' house." Blink grinned

"Cool we really need a maid." Dutchy commented

"Ha, I'd be the only girl in a house full of teenage boys. I don't think so. Boys have such dirty minds and bad tempers I wouldn't feel safe." I finished my sandwich and started on the tea.

"We aint like dat, here we don't hit goils and we would respect ya." Blink assured me.

"Give us a chance, if ya don't like us after a week ya can forget about us forever. Deal?" Skittery suggested

" please, agree" Dutchy plead, " we really need a maid" I looked three blue and two brown pleading eyes and saw they really wanted me in their life and for us to be friends.

"You have one week to persuade me that not all of the male population are worthless, evil, heartless, violent..."

"Ok we get the idea." Skittery interrupted as Blink stood on the seat.

"Hey guys, SHUT UUPPPPPPPP!" he shouted, the room went deadly quite. "We now have a maid!" he announced pointing down at me, the room went up in uproar. Boys whooped and cheered and came over to congratulate me.

"Hey amber, after I sell me papes I'll take ya ta da lodgin' 'ouse." Blink told me. Papes? What in the lord name are papes?

"Papes?" I asked completely confused

"Papers, newspapers. We're Newsies."

"Newsies?" the room burst out laughing

"We sell newspapers." Dutchy explained

"Oh ok, owe don't laugh at me, it aint my fault I don't know what you're talking about."

"They know it's not but they forget their mannas sometimes." Dutchy said.

"Yer sorry Amb, go get ya bags and I'll take ya round the city while I sell da rest of me papes."

"I don't have any bags." I said plainly.

"Ya sayin ya came across da Atlantic wid nothing but wat ya wearin?" Skittery said slightly disgusted

"Um, yes, I had to get out quick; I only owned an extra dress anyway. I'm used ta slumming it. I was gonna buy some more clothes once I had settled in a gift from the stupid straight laces walking round outside." Everyone looked confused.

"The rich people. Um back in London I was a pick pocket, so when I find myself in a strange country with no money my hand starts wandering." I explained smirking.

"Ya were a pick pocket?" one of the boys asked, he had a black cowboy hat hanging off his neck.

"Um yer, I aint gonna do it anymore unless I really have to." I said hurriedly "your stuff is safe."

"Ow no it aint that but I'm glad. Did ya know Mr Sikes or Mr Fagin?"

"Ha knew them, Fagin fed me and took mi earnings and Sikes, well Sikes was Sikes, I hated them but Nancy Sikes, Bill's wife ... I loved her." I said feeling sick. A tear escaped my well guarded eyes "how you know about them?"

"They were in the papes a week afta it happened."

"Well you can thank those two men and Dodger for my hatred of all the male population."

"Dodger?" blink asked

"Wow you guys are good, I've never opened up this much to anyone especially male strangers." I took a deep breath. "Dodger was Bill's right hand man and for the last three years my boyfriend. He became Bill and I became Nancy" I refused to let any more tears fall. "Anyway are you going to show me how to sell papes?"

"Um sure, let's go, see ya guys later." Blink took my hand and we were soon out in the street. "Ya really wanna know how ta sell papes?"

"Erm not really, I just needed to get out, a room full of boys, yuck! Anyway I'm being a maid not a Newsies"

"Ok, we're going to Central park; it's the best place to sell at this time of day."

"Ok that sounds good to me." We walked off through the streets while Blink sold the rest of his papes. After three hours we finished and blink lead me to the lodging house and my new home. We stopped outside a small building with peeling paint and a squeaky door. Inside was a desk in the middle of the room and stairs in the corner. Behind the desk an old man sat on a stool.

"Hey, Kloppman, we've found a Maid." Blink called

"That's nice, bring her here and ya can find her a bed."

"Will I have to sleep in the same room as the others?"

"No dear, there is a separate room next to the main one. Now wat is ya name?"

"Amber." I told him

"Age?"

"17"

"Ok Blink show her to her new room. I'll show ya round tamorro."

"Thanks mister." Blink lead me up the stairs. On the landing were two doors, we entered the one on the left. Inside was a old bed and a chest of drawers." Wow this is great."

" not really, the bed aint that comfy."

"i cant remember the last time i slept in a bed. I think it was when i was in the orphage when i was five."

" ok in that case this is luxury. Ya want ta meet everyone?"

" erm sure, but not at the same time." We went into the next room. The room was filled with bunk beds and on each a boy was sprawled.

" right, theres Jack ya met him at Tibbys, then Race, Specs, Itey, Snoddy, PieEater, Snipeshooter, Boots ,Pockets ya'll like him, Thumper, Arty."

" Blink have mercy on her, let her get to know us on her own time." Skittery interrupted.

"um thanks Skittery , i'm feeling a bit tired , if you don't mind i' gonna go to bed."

"thats fine, see ya in da mornin' Angel." Blink and skittery called after me. I exited the room and almost bumped into Mr Kloppman.

"Angel, just da goil i wanted ta see, one of ya jobs is ta wake da boys up in da mornin', i'll do it with ya tamorro. Then ya on ya own. They wake up at six thirty."

"yes sir."

"and its Kloppy or Kloppman not sir."

"ok, see you in the morning then." I headed into my room and opened the chest of drawers. To my delight there was a night dress which was the right size, imagine that. I changed quickly as i didn't trust the boys to burst in on me. I slid between he sheets and fell instantly asleep.


End file.
